nil_admirari_no_tenbinfandomcom-20200214-history
Rui Sagisawa
Biography Rui is the illegitimate son of Shouko Shiginuma and Shirou Mozuyama. Shouko loved him very deeply but her father felt embarassed by having an illegitimate son in the family and took Rui away from her in order to protect their family name. Rui was given to Shouko's close friends, Keiichi and Miyako Sagisawa who promised to protect and take care of Rui. He is a medical student, who works part-time jobs in between his studies while studying at the Imperial Capital University. He can often be seen reading in cafes, the park or the library, and he meets Tsugumi by coincidence. Appearance Rui is a tall young man with a calm demeanor. He has short grey hair and pale brown eyes. His casual wear consists of a white shirt with a red and blue ribbon to keep it in place. He wears burgandy braces over his shirt accompanied with dark trousers decorated with nadeshiko flowers near the hem of his left side. He wears pale grey socks and dark shoes to accompany his outfit. As the leader of Kagutsuchi, he wears a black cape with a nadeshiko pin and a red scarf. He wears a black cap and sometimes a black mask to accompany this outfit. Personality Rui appears to be kind, caring and trusting, especially towards Tsugumi. He is very ambitious about his goals and would strive to fulfill them. He can also become teaseful. Relationships Tsugumi Kuze Rui met Tsugumi by chance when she started working at Fukurou. He immediately became smittened with her upon first encounter and took an interest in her job. They developed a friendly relationship, and Rui enjoyed teasing her to make her blush. However, Tsugumi, remained oblivious to his feelings and his advances towards her. When Tsugumi found out that he was the leader of "Kagutsuchi", he tried to convince her to join him, claiming that he needs her, but she refused as she couldn't accept his ways of dealing with "cursed tomes". Saddened by her refusal, Rui accepted her decision and vowed to meet her again. They eventually met again at the "Flamant Rose" cafe, where he warned her about Takashi Shiginuma. Rui also tried to convince Tsugumi to join Kagutsuchi again while teasing her, but she firmly declined. He also makes it clear to Tsugumi that he won't give up on her. They met again at "Nachitigal" after Rui managed to defeat Mozuyama and he promised Tsugumi that he will stop burning books. When they encountered each other at a library, Rui asks Tsugumi to be by his side when he reopens his father's clinic which she shyly agrees. Shouko Shiginuma She is Rui's biological mother who was raped by Shirou Mozuyama twenty years ago, resulting in Rui's birth. Shouko loved Rui dearly, and was heartbroken when her father snatched him away from her to prevent the family name from being tarnished. Despite having not seen him for twenty years, Shouko still loved Rui from afar, even buying one of his handmade kaleidescopes. Shouko refused to acknowledge Mozuyama as Rui's biological father, declaring that Rui is her child and only hers. After Mozuyama was defeated, Rui cannot bring himself to acknowledge Shouko as his biological mother and he peacefully parts ways with her after she wishes him happiness. Shirou Mozuyama He is Rui's biological father who raped Shouko twenty years ago, resulting in Rui's birth. Rui despises him, due to the fact that he experiemented with "cursed tomes" on his classmates and friends which led him to form "Kagutsuchi". He was also horrified when Mozuyama revealed that he is his biological father and the one who caused the death of his adoptive parents. Rui refused to acknowledge Mozuyama as his biological father, as well as to join him in his criminal activities. Trivia * He is skilled at hand-crafting jewellery, brooches and kaleidescopes which he often sells at Kuina's shop * As the leader of Kagutsuchi, he is skilled at hand-to-hand combats * He has a striking resemblance to Shouko as mentioned by Shizuru Migawa * He is a fan of Shizuru Migawa's novels * He is often seen reading in cafes, the park, or the library * Due to coming from a working-class background, Rui takes up part-time jobs to pay for his university expenses * He also spends most of his studying in the library due to the expense of textbooks * Like Hayato, Rui also fell in love with Tsugumi at first sight * "Sagi" (鷺) from Rui's surname Sagisawa is "heron" in Japanese Category:Characters Category:Male Characters